Left Brain
Left Brain (born Vyron Dalyan Turner; December 29, 1989) is an American record producer, rapper, and photographer from Los Angeles. He has brain and serves as one of the main producers in Odd Future, having produced portions on nearly all Odd Future releases. He is also one half of MellowHype, along with rapper Hodgy Beats, and a third of MellowHigh with Domo Genesis. Personal life Turner went to Crenshaw High School, with fellow Odd Future member Mike G. He is the godfather of Hodgy Beats' son Trenton. Music career Left Brain is a founding member of Odd Future and is, with fellow Odd Future member Hodgy Beats, half of the duo MellowHype, acting as the producer for the duo's releases. MellowHype has released three albums; YelloWhite, BlackenedWhite, and Numbers. He has also produced many songs for other Odd Future members, such as Rolling Papers''by Domo Genesis, ''Ali by Mike G, Goblin by Tyler, The Creator, The Dena Tape by Hodgy Beats, and Earl by Earl Sweatshirt. He also produced songs on The Odd Future Tape and''The OF Tape Vol. 2''. He also contributed production to the Pusha T song Trouble On My Mind featuring fellow Odd Future member Tyler, The Creator, off of his 2011 EP Fear of God II: Let Us Pray. Left Brain has rapped on three tracks for the group; "Swag Me Out" from Radical, and "Real Bitch" "Oldie" from The OF Tape Vol. 2. Left Brain is the producer and backing vocalist for the duo MellowHype, with Hodgy Beats taking the lead vocal role. While generally only noted for his production and for doing backing vocals on the duo's songs, he has rapped on the songs "BankRolls", "RokRok", and "Thuggin'" from YelloWhite, "Fuck the Police" and "Circus" from the duo's second album BlackenedWhite, and "Grill", "La Bonita", and "LeFlair" from the duo's third album, Numbers. Left Brain is featured on 2 songs from The Internet's debut album Purple Naked Ladies, the single "Cocaine" and the song "Lincoln", which he sings the chorus on and which also features Mike G. He also contributed production to the tracks "Tevie", "She Knows" and "Visions". He performed the hook on the track "TrashWang" from Tyler, the Creator's third album Wolf. He was also featured on the track "Karateman" from Hodgy Beats EP Untitled 2. Left Brain handled the bulk of production on MellowHigh's self-titled debut album. The album debuted at number 89 on the US Billboard 200. In 2014, Left Brain produced the scores for the short film BELONG directed by Lije Sarki, revolving around overcoming bullying Discography with Hodgy Beats as MellowHype Main article: MellowHype discography ; Studio Albums * YelloWhite (2010) * BlackenedWhite (2011) * Numbers (2012) with OFWGKTA ; Studio Albums * The Odd Future Tape Vol. 2 (2012) ; Mixtapes * The Odd Future Tape (2008) * Radical (2010) * Radical 2 (TBA) ; Compilations * 12 Odd Future Songs (2011) with MellowHigh * MellowHigh (2013) Production Discography ; MellowHype - "YelloWhite" * Full Album ; Hodgy Beats - "The Dena Tape" * 04. "Rolex" * 09. "Claustroflowbic" * 18. "The Love" ; Earl Sweatshirt - "Earl" * 07. "epaR" (featuring Vince Staples) ; Domo Genesis - "Rolling Papers (mixtape) * 03. "Domier" * 09. "Super Market" (featuring Tyler, The Creator) * 12. "Basic Bitch" (featuring MellowHype) ; Mike G - "Ali" * 02. "Timeless" (featuring Tyler, The Creator) * 03. "Moracular World" (with Syd Tha Kyd) (featuring Vince Staples) * 07. "BlaccFriday" (featuring Tyler, The Creator and MellowHype) * 09. "Crazy" ; Domo Genesis - "Under The Influence 2" * 08. "Follow Me" * 10. "Full Moon" * 12. "Sundance Kids" ; Earl Sweatshirt - "I Don't Like Shit, I Don't Go Outside: An Album By Earl Sweatshirt" * 05. "Off Top" * Category:Artist Category:Odd Future Member